


Forbidden

by silverwolf243



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Massage, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, the force has terrible timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf243/pseuds/silverwolf243
Summary: Rey and Kylo continue to connect after the battle of Crait, but can they keep their feelings or their hands to themselves? TLJ Spoilers! :) Crossposted from fanfiction.net! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forbidden
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Wars or any of it’s characters. DOn't know if I have to post this, but would rather be safe than sorry!

Chapter 1

Rey sighed as she slumped against one of the walls in the Falcon. After the resistance’s narrow escape from Crait, she realized how exhausted she was, yet she couldn’t bring herself to sleep. Her mind was buzzing, completely alert, but completely empty at the same time. So much had happened in such a short period of time, that she felt as if not thinking was the best option instead of trying to process at the moment. 

Finn wouldn’t leave Rose’s side and Rey couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips at the sight. They deserved to have some source of happiness in all the chaos. Poe had filled her in on Rose’s sister and Rey couldn’t help but feel for the girl, losing the last family she had. That was definitely a feeling the scavenger could understand. Luckily, Rose had Finn to help fill the loneliness that was bound to begin boiling up in her, like it had in Rey.

Rey didn’t know who she had. Well, that wasn’t completely true. The only time that loneliness had gone away was when she was with the least likely person. Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. Whatever you wanted to call him, he was the same man who ended her loneliness when she was in his presence, Force bond or in person. This of course confused her to no end. She shouldn’t feel lonely now. Not only was she surrounded by people, but they all thought of her as some hero. It almost made her feel even more out of the loop, like they were scared to talk to her or intimated. 

Leia had done much to help her, but despite feeling a slight motherly presence from the General, she still felt that void of loneliness within her. 

Perhaps something that confused Rey the most, was the fact that even though Snoke was dead, she still felt that pull in the back of her mind. The pull and string that lead straight to Kylo’s mind. They were both actively avoiding it for now, both too scared to reach out to the other after all that had happened. 

Rey let out a sigh as she looked around seeing where everyone had settled. It was a tight fit on the Falcon, but they could all deal for a while as they found somewhere to settle for the time being. Poe was currently helping Chewie pilot as they spoke with Leia about where to go. Eventually they settled on an outer-rim planet that would hopefully be off the First Order’s radar for at least a little while. Just enough time to give them a breather. Though as Rey came in the cockpit, she noticed a slight smirk on Poe’s face.

“Ever seen snow before, Rey?” He asked playfully, making her eyes go wide as she looked to the three of them, raising an eyebrow slightly. Her expression didn’t change as Chewie let out a humorous noise and Leia smiled softly, shaking her head a little before telling Rey to get some sleep, they would wake her up when they arrived. 

Kylo stalked through the corridors of his ship, seething. He was never good at controlling his anger and now most definitely was no different from before. After the heavy losses on both sides, the First Order decided to take a break from attacking the resistance in order to rebuild and regroup after the death of their Supreme Leader. Besides as Kylo had pointed out in their meeting, the resistance was lucky to have fifty people in total, leaving them to be hardly a threat at the moment. He didn’t know why he defended them. He should have wanted to end it now. Annihilate them all after the humiliation and rejection he had just gone through. 

He knew deep down it was because of that woman. The one who had managed to tear down all of his walls and throw them back at him despite all of his efforts. Rey. The scavenger from Jakku. She had changed everything. She had filled the emptiness within him and he wanted it to remain that way more than anything.

Finally making it to his chambers, he took a second to breathe, something he hadn’t done since she closed the Falcon’s door on him, ending that connection for the time being. He ran his hand through his dark hair as he sighed, taking off his outer layers, leaving him in his black long sleeved tunic and black pants. Coming up to his bed, he sat on the edge, head falling in his hands. 

Snoke had promised he wouldn’t feel torn after killing his father. It had not stopped. The feeling only got worse. He felt the pull to the light, but he knew he would never fully leave the dark. He felt more torn now than he ever had before. The only thing holding him together was the fact that he could still feel that glimmer of light in the back of his mind, that place where Rey’s mind connected to his. 

He stood once more, rolling his shoulders and neck, trying to relieve some tension from the sore muscles. Walking towards his fresher, about to strip off his tunic until he felt the familiar pull, his ears almost popping from the sudden loss of sound for a second. He froze, knowing she must be behind him. Kylo wasn’t sure if he could face her at the moment and not fall apart. 

Rey stared at his back, biting her lower lip as she was glad she had the quarters to herself for the remainder of their journey. She closed her eyes for a moment, preparing for the worse, but instead, he remained silent, causing her eyebrows to furrow together in confusion. 

“Ben?” She said softly, hardly anything over a whisper. It was like a bomb had gone off. All of a sudden, she was hit with a barrage of emotions. Hurt, pain, humiliation, heartbroken, lonely. She almost choked at the intensity of it all before she glared at his back, letting her emotions flow into him. Her feeling matching his completely and she saw his back tense as he felt all of hers as well, both of their feelings doubled. 

He slowly turned around, eyes glued to the floor as he faced her before he slowly brought his dark eyes up to meet hers. 

“Rey.” He said just as softly. Both stood their ground, not moving an inch, just staring into each other eyes. They were both to scared to talk, scared of what may come out if they did. Their walls were down, baring all to each other, but then Rey narrowed her eyes at him. Out of habit and due to how angry he had just been, his walls were thrown back up immediately, preparing for the fight about to come. 

“You could have come back! Come to the light! Everything was lined up!” She yelled to him, as much as she could without disturbing the other on the Falcon, not wanting them to know about the bond. Her hair was falling around her face as she had put it back in her typical three buns, tears in her eyes at how strongly she felt.

“And you could have come to me! Been safe and always taken care of! Never be scared or lonely again!” He yelled right back though he wasn’t as nervous about disturbing anyone. Not only did anyone never go near his chambers, but his doors could hide the sound. He was shaking, unshed tears in his eyes as well as he glared at her. 

They both were upset about a life they both could have had, but they were both too stubborn for their own good. 

Rey knew Kylo was awaiting her response, but she couldn’t come up with one. She was strong, but even the strongest of people cracked at times. She turned her back on him, allowing a few tears to shed, not knowing what to do. She thought Luke would show her her place in all of this, which he did, but it just seemed all blurred now. Nothing seemed definite anymore. At least on Jakku, she knew what to expect, knew what she was doing. Now she was lost and she hated the feeling.

Kylo looked at her back, feeling his anger dissipate slightly as he noticed the tears fall from her eyes before she turned around completely. His eyes returned to the floor as he calmed slightly. They both were too stubborn, wanting the other at their side, but on a different side in this war. He slowly looked back up at her, noticing her hair back in her normal buns which made a slight smile appear on his face.

“You went back?” He asked, his voice neutral now as he gazed at her, hoping for just a response. She filled the empty lonely places within him and he just wanted this moment to last a little bit longer, feeling the connection grow a bit weaker.

The question seemed to surprise her, not expecting small talk. She looked over her shoulder at him, her tears stopped as she raised an eyebrow slightly, seeing the small smile gracing his lips.

“Back to what?” She asked, slightly confused as she continued to look over her shoulder at him. His lips curved up a fraction of inch more as she spoke with him.

“Your hair. You had it down earlier.” His eyes glinted playfully, feeling his mood lightened. This was something he wasn’t used to, but it was such a pleasant feeling, he didn’t want to stop it. 

Rey couldn’t help herself, maybe it was because of everything they had gone through in such a short time or maybe just exhaustion, but she giggled softly. 

“I...I guess I just thought too much change at once would be too much to handle.” She explained weakly, not really sure why she had put it back up. She had liked it down, but a part of her thought she had changed so much in such a short time, she should go back to something she knew, even if it was only her hair. 

“Well, I like it down.” He said softly, a smile gracing his full lips that almost took Rey’s breath away as she wasn’t expecting it. A blush started to settle on her cheeks before the connection severed, leaving her wide eyed and full on blushing now. 

There was a small mirror in the quarters and she looked in it briefly, debating on taking her hair down before shaking her head. She wasn’t going to take her hair down just because Kylo had told her he liked it. 

She knew she felt a pull to him, but she thought she could fight it. 

Clearly, she was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Leia hadn’t been joking when she said there was a lot of snow where they were going. Hoth was practically made on the substance, something Rey could hardly believe after coming from a planet that was dry and hot as could be. Leia lead them to and old shelter, one that looked like it had seen much better days, but it would work for a couple weeks until they found something better. 

 

As they brought what little they had into the base, Chewie explained what had happened her many years ago, making Rey imagine everything he was telling her. At least here, they all had their own quarters due to the low numbers of people. 

Most of the day was spent salvaging what they could from the machines ruined outside. Due to all the fighting that had happened on and above this planet, there were wrecked ships everywhere, imperial and rebel. It almost reminded her of a cold version of Jakku. 

They decided to salvage what they could from outside before they took stock of everything inside, though Chewie and Leia were already starting that job. The job of salvaging everything they needed took about two weeks of non-stop labor and Rey was thankful for the distraction. Despite being told on countless occasions that she could practice or meditate instead of helping, she turned the offers down, wanting to help. Scavenging was what she grew up doing. 

The truth behind her option was that she wasn’t sure how to practice. She truly was lost at the moment. Sure, she could practice lightsaber forms and meditate, but it was hard to learn anything new on her own. She practiced her forms enough at night to worry about it during the day when her help was better used elsewhere. 

She got frustrated enough at night when she would know she was messing something up, but couldn’t think on how to fix it, that she didn’t want to think about doing it all day at the moment. 

The last time she spoke to Kylo was on the Falcon and the time apart was good for her to build her walls back up. She still could see that smile on his full lips and feel her cheeks heating at his compliment. 

Shaking her head, she returned to the task at hand, ignoring the burn in her muscles, sore and tense from all the work lately. The only relief she got was short and was never enough to really help. She was lucky to be able to take showers regularly now, but she didn’t want to waste resources, so she went as quickly as she could when it was her turn. 

After another long day, she went back inside the base, shedding a few layers, still shivering even within the base. Coming from a desert planet had made this planet far too hard for her to acclimate to, but she dealt, noticing no one else having too many issues. 

They had enough food for the time being due to a good amount of portions Poe and Finn had got from a nearby planet, but Rey still took the minimum she could last on, despite her hunger. Once again, she didn’t want to waste resources. After eating the small portion, she walked towards her room.

Despite the screaming pain of her muscles, she grabbed her staff and began to run through forms. She hadn’t known how to fix Luke’s saber yet, so she was only left with the wood for now. She paused on one form, closing her eyes and sighing when she felt it. The pull, the lack of sound, and the presence of Kylo in her room. She stood back up straight, leaning on her staff slightly as she met his eyes. 

“To what due I owe the pleasure?” She asked sarcastically, her sore muscles putting a damper on her mood. 

Kylo noticed how tense she was almost immediately, feeling his muscles as if they were hers and he brought his eyebrows together, wondering why she was so sore and cold. 

“I guess the Force thought that now was a good time. Why are you so cold? And sore?” He asked, taking a small step towards her. She took a step back, biting her lower lip as she debated telling him what was really going on, but knew she couldn’t. 

However, Kylo wasn’t stupid and it didn’t take long for him to put two and two together. He didn’t know exactly where they were, but only a few planets were that cold and the cold wouldn’t help her muscles too much if she had to work in that extreme temperature.

“You’ve been working out in the cold? Scavenging….I can see it in your mind...Snow...Unbearable cold…” He said softly, his eyes softening as he looked over her body, feeling sorry she doesn’t have the luxuries he had. If she were with him, she could have spent hours in a warm shower to help her sore muscles. 

“Look, it’s nothing I can’t deal with.” She said softly, though the slight wince that graced her features as she sat on her bed gave her away. Granted it wasn’t too much of a bed, just a thin hard mattress on the ground with a thin blanket. It was the best they could do in this situation. 

“You let your hair down again.” He ignored her comment, a smile gracing his lips once more as he noticed her hair. He saw the blush fully this time that graced her cheeks and he knew she must feel similarly for him as he felt for her. “Let me help.” He said softly, taking another step towards her.

Her honey eyes looked up at him, a slight apprehension showing through, but also a need. She needed him. Not just now, but to help fill the loneliness within her, just as he needed her for the same reason.

“How?” Her voice quivered as she questioned him, biting her lower lip again as she felt like it was harder and harder to resist him. The smile remained on his lips as he walked closer to her before sitting next to her on her bed slowly. 

“Well...there’s this thing called a massage...it helps sore muscles.” He explained with a slight smirk on his face, the playful glint in his eyes returning from the other night. 

Rey couldn’t help the smile that came across her lips as she rolled her eyes at his answer.   
“I know what a massage is.” She said playfully, glancing over at him before sighing. As much as she knew she should fight this feeling, she couldn’t and she certainly didn’t want to turn down the one form of relief she may receive. Slowly, she crawled up her bed, laying down on her stomach with her arms down by her sides, biting her lower lip.

Kylo laughed slightly, a chuckle that rumbled through his chest, the low noise sending a slight shiver down Rey’s spine when she laid down. He swallowed nervously before turning, moving more onto her bed with her. Hesitantly, he moved to straddle her hips, having to will himself not to get hard as he felt the full curve of her butt against his crotch. 

Taking a deep breath, he slowly ran his hands up her back over her thing shirt before he began to dig in deeper, starting to massage the knots out of her shoulders. 

“Damn Rey...these knots are worse than mine can be.” He murmured softly as his hands worked on all the tense spots along her upper back. He felt himself having to remain focused and try even harder not to get turned on at the little moans and groans that were coming out of her mouth as he pressed into her tight skin. 

His fingers slipped occasionally from where they should be due to her shirt sliding along her skin. As he worked down her back, her noises became a bit more consistent, making him focus harder once more. 

Once he reached her lower back, his fingers brushing along the top of her pants, he couldn’t help himself. He slowly slid his hands under the back of her shirt, hearing her gasp as their bare skin touched. The only other time that had happened was when they had touched hands in the hut. She didn’t seem to oppose though as she relaxed into his touch.

Kylo’s breath caught in his throat, glad he had chosen to forgo his gloves in his chambers. Slowly, he began working up her bare back, her shirt sliding up with his hands revealing her skin to him little by little. Not only was he helping her sore muscles, but he was warming her up as well. 

He had given up on trying to not get turned on the second he felt their skin touch and within a minute, he was rock hard against her butt, something he was sure she could feel, but was glad she was ignoring it for now as he just wanted to help her at the moment. His fingers continued to work on the knots in her muscles before pausing briefly as he reached her breast band his fingers itching to reach around her front, but he restrained himself.

His fingers worked over her breast band, feeling her breath quicken as his hands touched it, making him wonder if she was as turned on as he was. He paused his moments as he focused on her, trying to feel where her feelings start and his end. He felt a smirk slide onto his lips as he felt her own sexual tension, glad to know he wasn’t alone. 

Rey couldn’t help herself as another soft moan escaped her lips as his bare hands touched the skin of her back near her breast band, her mind wandering to what would happen if his hands moved to her front. A thought that clearly made her blush and simultaneously made her hide her face in the bed, thankful she wasn’t facing him. She coudn’t resist as she wiggled her hips slightly, pressing her thighs closer together as she felt how aroused they both truly were. 

“Rey.” Kylo’s strained voice broke her thoughts as she felt him press his erection harder on her after she moved her hips. Waiting with baited breath, she felt him lean closer to her. She felt him pull one hand out from under her shirt which made her whimper. She could practically feel his smirk at that, wishing she could kiss that smirk right off his face, gasping silently at the trail of her thoughts.

“I dare you to.” He whispered in her ear, his hot breath fanning along her neck as she shivered, blushing more as she realized he must have heard her thought. She bit her lower lip as he moved her hair over to one side of her neck before just barely brushing his lips against the sensitive skin, making a moan escape her lips, not of relief of pain, but from pleasure. She felt his smirk.

Is this okay? She heard him ask through their connection, so that his lips didn’t have to stop kissing her soft skin along her neck. She nodded, not having the willpower to say no. He smiled and nuzzled her neck gently before kissing along her shoulder, pulling her shirt out of the way as he went before sliding down her body. She bit her lower lip as she waited, feeling his lips against her lower back, right where her pants stopped.

He slowly kissed up her back, hands sliding along with his lips, making her moan and shiver as he continued. Once he reached her neck once more, he gently prompted her to sit up, her back still to him as he pulled her shirt off. She bit her lip as she turned to face him, watching his eyes travel admiringly over her body, making her feel the most loved she ever had, something she couldn’t handle if they weren’t truly together.

“Rey...I..” He whispered, words getting stuck as their eyes met, both being pulled towards each other. She could feel his breath on her lips, only a hair more and they’d be kissing. That’s when the connection ended. Rey let out a choked sigh before falling back on her bed, her hair pounding and her skin hot.

“Ben...” She mumbled lovingly, closing her eyes as she pulled the thin sheet over her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying it! Thank you for all the kudos and the comment! If you have any requests for Reylo fanfiction or prompts, let me know! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo gasped as the connection was severed, a growl rumbling in his throat. He let out a strangled tell as he knocked a vase of a table in his chambers. He had been so close. She was right there with him. It was too much to handle. He felt the light more than ever and he wanted nothing more than to run straight into her arms. He would do anything for her. He would even apologize to his mother for her. Anything to be able to be with her without the force being able to dictate when they can and can’t talk.

He couldn’t help himself as he walked into his fresher, turning the water on as he stripped and stepped in. LOoking down, he saw how his need for her was still very much present. Taking a deep breath, he took himself in his hand, stroking himself as he thought of her, of what could have just happened. Needless to say it didn’t take long. Not like it ever did if he thought of her, but now that he knew it really was a possibility that he could physically be with her, it took even less time.

“Rey…” He murmured as he exploded, taking a few deep breaths under the stream of hot water pounding on his muscular back. After washing fully, he stepped out of the shower, drying himself off before he threw on a pair of black lounge pants, remaining shirtless as he went back to his main room, crawling into his large bed, wishing there was a certain scavenger in it with him.

Despite helping her with her sore muscles, his were sore as well from training harder than normal with his knights of ren lately, but he refused to put his needs over her own when he at least had the shower to help his, she didn’t.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, trying to allow sleep to overtake him, hopefully he would dream of her. He knew he didn’t need to hope, he almost always did.

 

Rey’s dreams were filled with events that had just occurred and they expanded upon what had just happened, thoughts that Rey never even knew she would think of. She thought of his hands wandering her whole body, places she hadn’t even really touched. What surprised her more thought was that she thought of his mouth, all over her body, on her lips, her breasts, between her legs. The last of those made her blush the most, her thighs still pressing close together.

Besides those thoughts, she also thought of him coming to her, being able to share her bed with her, cuddle her...love her. She felt stupid for hoping, but after the events of that night, she couldn’t help but hope, needing him more than ever.

Suddenly, she felt a strange warmth against her back in her sleep. She sighed and shifted back closer to the warmth. Rey wasn’t going to complain about any warmth she could get on this frozen planet.

Her eyes flew open though in an instant as she felt an arm curl around her waist. She gasped and leaned up on her elbow looking over her shoulder to see who was there, relaxing slightly as she saw Kylo, still asleep, but her movement had clearly stirred him. She waited, holding her breath for him to wake. It only took a moment for his eyes to sleepily blink open before widening as he looked up to see her in his arms. A smile graced his lips and she felt the pull to him once more.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He sleepily mocked her earlier greeting, his voice hoarse and low from sleep, making her insides go haywire. He pulled her close to him again, wanting her close once again like she had been earlier.

Rey sighed and relaxed into him before she noticed the tense, sore muscles holding her. She gasped and sat up once more, looking down at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sore too?!” She asked softly, but concerned. He shook his head and tried to pull her close again even though she resisted.

“My needs don’t matter. I just wanted you to feel better.” He said softly, his eyes slowly meeting hers, scared of rejection again. He noticed her eyes soften with an emotion he was unsure of, but he knew deep down he felt the same for her. She leaned down and kissed his cheek before pulling him to lay on his stomach.

“You’re such a sweet idiot.” She laughed after, moving to straddle his hips, biting her lips as she felt his hard body under her.

“What are you doing, Rey?” He glanced over his shoulder at her, leaning up, wanting her lips down on his after he felt them on his cheek.

Returning the favor. She whispered into his mind through their connection. You’re already shirtless though. She teasingly added before bring her hands down on his back. He gasped softly before relaxing down on the bed, letting her do whatever she wanted to him.

At first she just rubbed his back gently, seeing what needed the most attention. She worked on his stiff muscles diligently just as he had done for her before she bit her lower lip, debating on completely returning the favor before she knew her mind was already made up.

Slowly, she brought her head down, her breath fanning against his ear and neck.

“Is this alright?” She whispered softly, her lips brushing right under his ear as she asked. She felt the shiver go through his body before he let out a soft groan, nodding his head. He wanted nothing more than to turn his head and catch her lips with his own, but he was interested to see what she would do, he was already rock hard below her and could feel her arousal once more again.

He noticed though that she hadn’t taken care of herself like he had and he wondered why. Then he wondered if she had ever even pleasured herself. He heard Rey gasp against his neck, her lips about to kiss his sensitive skin as she shook her head. _I never have_. She whispered into their bond, making another groan come from his lips. As her lips brought him physical pleasure, he thought of all the pleasure he could show her, knowing he would be the first and only one to ever bring her to her orgasm, a thought that made him even harder if that was even possible.

After a moment of her lips on his neck, she copied him exactly, moving down to his lower back as she then began to kiss her way up his muscular back allowing her hands to rub everywhere her lips couldn’t at the moment. Once she reached back up to his neck, he couldn’t take it anymore. He turned over as she moved off of him, his hand moving up to caress her cheek, determined not to let this moment slip from them once again.

“Ben...I..” She whispered, not unlike how he had done earlier, their lips about to touch when the connection severed once more and this time, they both let out a noise of frustration, falling back roughly on their respective beds, light years apart from one another.

He knew it was probably the last place she wanted to go and he didn’t want to go either, but it was his last chance, he was losing his patience.

They both slept terribly that night as they were both incredibly frustrated. Kylo decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

 _Meet me. I’ll send you my coordinates._ He spoke to her through the connection, feeling her shock before he felt her excitement, a smile coming to his lips.

“Prepare my ship.” He ordered a droid before getting dressed, heading towards his ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! :) <3 any prompts? I have a problem for writing all this stuff!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Rey got dressed and left her quarters with what few belongings she had, she kept everything in her bag anyways, so she knew no one would think anything of it. 

“Leia...I need a ship.” She said softly to the general, her eyes shining excitedly. Leia had a spark in her eye, it was like she knew what was going on.

“I feel a change in the force….more specifically in my son...I don’t know what you’ve done, but keep doing it.” She explained, smiling at the girl in front of her. Rey was startled at first, but then returned Leia’s smile, nodding as she walked towards an old ship. 

Chewie waved to her and she waved back, unable to contain her smile. She couldn’t handle him pulling back to the dark and she knew he felt the light, if she left him now, he’d never come back, not like she could turn on him anyways. Her feelings were too strong now.   
She punched in his coordinates before relaxing for a moment as she traveled through space. Glancing around the cockpit, she saw her reflection her hair still up and she smiled as she let her hair down, sighing as she tried to pass the time, knowing it wouldn’t take too long. 

Of course once she reached him, her ship was ten times smaller than his, which made her nervous. The last time she met him, she was handcuffed and brought to Snoke. She took a deep breath, knowing this was difference. She noticed him open the small docking bay on his ship and she landed in the space gracefully. It was only big enough to hold maybe three small ships. 

After taking another deep breath, she got out of her ship, freezing in her spot as she saw him. He had decided to just wear his tunic and dark pants again, not the normal outer layers he wore. 

“I like your hair.” He smiled slightly as he broke the silence, noticing the brightest smile she had seen was his. Her own lips twitched up in a smile at his comment, a slight blush tainting her cheeks. 

Slowly, she took a few steps towards him, not knowing what to expect once she had reached less than a foot away from him. She know had to look up to meet his eyes and she could feel both of their hearts pounding loudly. The bond seemed to electrify and calm now that they were physically together. Both were nervous and hopeful and she smiled as she could feel the darkness within him. It would always be there, but it didn’t consume him anymore.

Kylo couldn’t hold himself back any longer after a moment or two of tension and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, burying his face in her hair, placing a soft kiss to her head.

“Ben...please…” She whispered softly, she couldn’t stand to have to separate from him again and go to other sides of the war once again. She could feel a slight conflict in him as he debated, pulling back just enough so they could lock eyes. She felt the conflict melt away as he leaned down to her, her breath caught in her throat.

Yes.

He whispered the word in her mind before crashing his lips to hers, unable to wait any longer. Her lips broke out in a smile against his lips before she kissed him back, both their bodies humming at the connection they had both been waiting for. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. 

They could hardly keep their hands off of each other as their kiss grew even more passionate. Kylo couldn’t help himself, trailing his hands down her waist to her hips, then around to her soft butt and the back of her thighs. He picked her up easily and her legs immediately wrapped around his hips, both of them moaning into their kiss as his erection rubbed against his warm center. 

“Ben…” Rey moaned against his lips before he began to trail his lips down her neck, sucking gently along the way, but it was still enough to leave a few marks. She held on tight as he carried her to his room on his ship before kicking the door shut behind them. She giggled as he leaned her back on his bed, standing at the foot of it, just taking a moment to look down at the beautiful woman below him. 

She bit her lower lip nervously as he gazed over her body before watching as he pulled his shirt off his body, making her eyes wander over his well muscled body, pulling him back down to her. He smirked and crawled over her as her hand tangled in his dark hair, allowing her other hand to run over his torso. He kissed her deeply once more, running his hands down her body, allowing his hands to cup her breasts over her shirt, hearing her gasp before sliding his hands under her own shirt, silently asking if he could remove it. 

Nodding, she sat up while he pulled it off, kissing down her neck once more as her hands wandered his back now. He removed her breast band as well before kissing her collarbone as his hands groped her bare breasts, tweaking her nipples with his fingers, making her moan and gasp under him. He kissed down her chest before taking them into his mouth, giving them each the same attention. 

Moaning his name just spurred him on more as he began to kiss down her stomach, his hands working on her pants as he slid them off her body, having her lift her hips to help. He leaned back to take in the sight below him, making him grow impossibly harder as he saw her naked below him. Kylo slowly began to kiss up her leg, starting at her calf, he smirked against her skin as he reached her inner thigh, her womanhood right in front of him, his hot breath fanning against where she needed him most. She was soaked and it was all for him.

“Ben.” She gasped as she looked down at him, which made him smile up at her before teasingly moving to her other leg, kissing down to her knee, making her whimper before he kissed his way back up. This time he didn’t tease, instead he went straight for her core, his tongue sliding up from her entrance to her clit before attaching itself there, smirking as she couldn’t stop moaning and squirming. With one arm he held her down gently, with the other, he slid a finger into her heat, moaning against her clit at how tight she was.

Knowing she had never felt even a fraction of this pleasure made him swell with pride knowing he would be the only one to make her feel this way. He could feel her pleasure through the bond and knew she was close. He added a second finger and began moving them faster as he alternated between licking, kissing, and sucking her clit as she came. He felt her squirm under the intense pleasure, but he kept going through her orgasm, making her come again and again. 

Once he was done for now, he kissed back up her shaking body, kissing her deeply, moaning against her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing against his raging erection. 

“You broke me.” She mumbled playfully against his lips before moaning as she continued to rock her hips against his. 

“That was only a fraction of how long I wanted to keep doing that…” He whispered back, making her eyes go wide at what was to come. He kissed her sweetly one more time before pulling back to remove his pants, sliding back between her legs, silently asking if she was ready.

Nodding, she wrapped her legs back around his hips, both of them moaning as he allowed himself to slowly slide in to her.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she felt intense pain, but also intense pleasure from his half of the bond. It helped her to deal with the pain. 

Are you alright? He whispered in her mind, stilling within her body, hoping to help, though it was hard to control himself. She nodded and wiggled her hips, urging him to move. He obliged and they were both moaning soon after as they found a rhythm that works for them both. They kiss deeply when they’re not too distracted by the pleasure from their bodies finally being joined.

It didn’t take long for them both to get close to their ends. 

“Ben….please...I”m so close.” Rey moans into his ear, moving her hips frantically with him, their thrusting becoming less steady and more frantic. 

“Rey…” He moaned against her neck as they both pushed over that edge together, moaning and thrusting uncontrollably as they both came down from their high. 

He slumped on top of her for a moment to breathe before rolling over and cuddling her into his side. 

“I love you.” He mumbled softly into her hair, feeling her smile against his bare chest before she looked up at him.

“Oh I know…” She said playfully, kissing him quickly before pulling back and caressing his cheek. “I love you too.” She added sweetly, kissing him once more before cuddling back into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this story! I have another one I'll be posting soon as well! Let me know if you have any prompts for these two!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, hopefully you guys enjoy! I haven’t written in a very long time, but I love this ship so much and this idea has been running through my mind for days now. :)


End file.
